Legacy Goes On
by JadeRose1
Summary: Story starts June of 2007. Rated M because cause of death. Will progress to more modern time when WWE tried to place a Female with Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy goes on.

(I own no one Except my OC in this story Christina Benoit AKA CC. I know this story may not be liked due to reference of Chris Benoit. You don't like it you don't need to read it, but please don't flame me or it because of it. Remember this is Fan-FICTION & just a view point. Actual Reviews of course welcomed & Encouraged.)

June 24,2007

CC got done her show & didn't even take time to shower before heading back to her small apartment in Calgary Alberta, Canada. She couldn't believe her promoter would have a show the same night one of the big companies had a Pay per view. Worse making her work a nearly empty show. She got home just in time to place her order & got changed while different matches took place. She was out of the shower & threw on a tank top & shorts as she sat for the show hoping she didn't miss the main match she wanted to see. Her dad was set to go for a title that night. She was even set to go with him when her boss called saying she couldn't go.

They then announced the change to the ECW match. That Chris Benoit was not there due to a family Emergency. "WHAT!" She went to the phone dialing his number. She got no response just his voice mail. "Dad what's going on it's CC Call me back please." She hung up trying to watch the rest of the show, but was not really into it. After it was over she tired to call him again. "Dad it's me again...please let me know what's going on down there. I'll have my phone on all night. Love you." Hanging up she went to go to bed tossing one & off during the night.

June 25, 2007

CC Was in her normal gym working with the free weights when she started to hear whispering & Gasps circulating around the area. She tried to block it out figuring it was normal idle gossip. Except for his eyes & hair color she had more her mothers looks. It was not quickly put together the relation as she was from an older Girlfriend & not either wife. Only some closest to Chris knew of her & she was fine that way. She didn't hide it though, she carried his name. She didn't know why, but her mom had his last name given to her. The whispers grew to a fevered pitch breaking her focus she just had to put the weights back. That's when she heard it. "The Crippler can't be dead." Her head turned slightly in the direction of the comment. Her nostrils flaring knowing they couldn't be talking about 'him'. "Yeah they were just reporting about it. Not saying much though. The whole family they say."

CC Slowly backed away heading for towel before heading for the locker room to retrieve her bag the whole time swearing it must be some sort of mistake. Opening her bag she head the beep of a message, she gave a deep sigh of relief blinking back tears as she smiled. "I know it had to be a mistake." she whispered to herself. Sitting on the bench she dialed the voice mail & waited on hearing her fathers voice. It wasn't his though, it was 'uncle' Bret. Just asking how was she doing & to call him back.  
"Ok girl, it's ok...so he is just checking on you...so he does that every once in a while." She dialed the number back.

"Hey Bret?...It's CC...Um I'm fine I guess." She could tell he seemed upset even though not trying to show it.. "What's going on Bret?...NO tell me now...NO it's not better if I wait till I get there...Fine just tell me the rumors are not true..." She got dead silence. She tried not to show the worry in her voice. "Bret, Bret, Please Bret tell me what I am hearing is not true...About my father, about why he missed the show..." She took a beep breath. "So he is really gone?...I see." Her voice showed the numbness that she was feeling. "No, No I'll be fine....yeah I'm sure...Yeah no problem." She hung up the phone gathering her things as tears threatened to prick at her eyes again. Luckily she walked that day to the gym as it was good exercise for her the almost half mile each way. Her head in a daze reaching back to the apartment. It was the same as last night, but felt now cold & empty. Tossing her bag on the ground she just flopped back on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

She just laid there for nearly an hour not answering her phone or anything. She then slowly reached over hitting the playback on her answering machine. They were mainly all the same. Friends calling to see how she was & if she needed anything. As they went on sadness started to replace the numbness more & more leading her into a depression. Fighting the urge to thrown the machine across the room she just hit the button to shut it off. Going to her computer then logged in going to WWE's website & of course his image was plastered on the front page with what little details they had including the tribute show that night in his honor. She didn't know why but she wanted to see the show, see how good of a job they did for him. She barely ate rest of the day & took enough time to leave a new message on her machine. "This is Christine, If you are calling to see how I am holding up, it is as well as can be expected. If you calling for another reason please leave a message & I'll return it when I can." She shut the ringer off & turned the speaker of the machine down so she would not need to deal with it tonight.

Then her cell phone rang. At first she thought of not answering it, but did anyways & it was Bret.  
"Hey...I'm still holding in there...Yeah I saw about the show...he really did have a big impact didn't he?...Well remember I made very few shows...be honest I don't think any once he was in WWE...Yeah sound good...honestly I don't know...Yeah I guess...yep still there...HEY..yeah see you soon." She hung up the phone & repacked her gym bag with some sparing gear. It took about an hour for a knock on the door.

She opened the door greeted with a small smile. "Hey there Sweetums."  
"Sweetums?!?" She lightly punched Harry in the arm.  
"Damn can't blame a fellow for trying. Just trying to lighten the mood."  
"Do me a favor Harry...Don't...just let me brood for now."  
"Um ok..."  
"You can help me feel better later."  
"OH?" Sounding hopeful.  
"Yeah down in the dungeon"  
"Oh..." sounding not so happy.  
"Come on before we are late." She went out the door & locked it heading for the steps Harry behind her. He got in front leading her to his car & they took off for The Hart's house. Walking up to the door She was greeting first by Natalie & then Tyson. Condolences were kept short before heading inside.  
"Glad you could make it." Came Bret giving her a big hug. "Just finishing up some stuff in the kitchen then we can eat before the show."  
"I don't know if..."  
"You need to eat girl, you hear me?"  
"Yes Bret."  
"Yeah girl you need your strength for later remember that."  
CC Gave a weak chuckle. "YEAH When was I gonna be informed of this match later?"  
"Um I guess when ever it was you found out." Chuckled Natalie. Bret headed back into the kitchen while the young ones talked. They were called to eat & they made their way to the large dining room. It was them plus Bret's current Girlfriend. CC tried to offer to help with the clean up & was told it would be fine.

Close to the time for Raw they moved into the family room, most sat on couched or chair, but CC wished to sit on the floor. She watch the screen the best she could & on instinct tried to hide any signs of her wanting to cry. Bret just looked over at time with a small shake of his head at how headstrong she was being, just like her father & wondered at what point would it be too much. A few stays tears may of made it to her face when she saw Malenko talking about him, she did meet Dean & Eddie a few times when he was in WCW. When it got to Chavo talking she lightly closed her eyes her head hanging just listening. Soft sobs slowly heard from her she jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder, She turned her head looking at Harry who had moved onto the floor next to her. He just gave a small nod & moved his arm to allow her to lean against him. She leaned & started to cry more. He just rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her & also handed her a few tissues as times.

She calmed down some & continued watching not even fully realizing Harry still had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. When ever it seemed she would start again he would hand her some more tissues. The show finally ended & she sighed with a weak smile. "They did good by him...all good memories."  
"Well they were telling the truth, your dad did do a lot for the business & the people in it."  
"If I knew you would become such a sober I would of changed shirts." Commented Harry joking as he tried to 'air' his shirt out.  
"WHY YOU..." She turned pushing him back away from her & he just rolled back with his legs bent up. Tyson & Natalie started laughing.  
"Hey look the little doggie is trying to play dead for you." CC Couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"OK you four got get changed." CC Smiles hopping off the floor & heading for her bag giving Harry a playful 'kick' as she passed.  
"HEY." He hopped up chasing after her. Bret just shook his head & look at the other two.  
"So how long you think?"  
"Who knows depends how stubborn they will both be." Commented Natalie  
"What?" Questioned Tyson.  
"Man you are thick...if what Harry is pulling is not flirting...well." She shrugged walking off to get changed as well.

They all met back up in the dungeon & Bret gave a few exercises, but more or less that them do what ever. At one point is was tag teams of Girls verses guys. CC Surprised them some by actually upper handing Tyson. She even managed to get a take down on Harry. She was almost every bit the mat tech her father was. Harry started to brag about how he could beat all of them so the tag switch into handicap match. IT was short lived though as CC some how out maneuvered him again to get him on his back she yelled. "DOG PILE!!"  
"What the..." As Tyson slammed on top of him first followed by the girls. Bret couldn't help but laugh at their antics, but was so glad to see CC Blowing off some of her energy.


	2. Chapter 2

(Once again I own no one besides Christina, please review as it encourages me to keep writing. Thank you)

She stayed over night & had breakfast with all of them before getting a ride back home. Before leaving Bret assured her once he had any news of arrangements he would let her know. Once home she went back to WWE's website & began to read the message board where there was quite a few threads about her father started. Many fans shared the company's views on the impact he had over the years. She would check on & off during the day just to see what else was said. Then suddenly the posts vanished. Not that people stopped posting..they were removed. Loading the main page his image was gone....scrolling through the headlines there was nothing. She doesn't know why, but went to look for his profile. It wasn't under ECW...ok maybe it was moved to Alumni already. She searched & found nothing. Her confusion started to turn to anger as she tried to search for his name only to come up empty.

Next Shop zone & saw there wasn't nearly as much as there used to be. When she tried to refresh the page a few moments later hoping for a mistake she saw there was even less posted. Not a matter of being sold out...just removed. Opening another browser she searched for fan boards. Finding a few & that is when she started to read as post turned from what she was seeing on WWE's site to those of people turning their back on her father claiming he caused the deaths. As she read more & more she couldn't help but click on a few of the links to the actual news reports. She started to feel numb again. Was that why WWE seemed to be removing everything of his? Because they believed it as well. She couldn't believe in less then 24 hours they went to a touching tribute to trying to erase him from history. Her cell rang & she answered it, thinking at first it was Bret. Instead to Was Harry.  
"Hello...Hey Harry....yeah...yeah I saw...well there was some left...hold on WHAT?!?....wait a second I need to see this." She turned her attention to the computer. She did the search Harry told her about & started to read over the right up. He was right...one of her fathers biggest moments erased..at least from text. She started to curse under her breath forgetting at first she was on the phone still then caught herself. "Sorry bout that Harry...yeah thanks...Yeah still waiting...ok take care." she hung up & just shut everything down. She knows what she read but didn't want to believe it.

It was a few more days before she heard word about arrangements Her fathers would be buried up there & Nancy & Daniel were gonna be laid to rest in the states. She sent condolence cards, but felt best not to sign them. She then prepared what to wear for the service. She had not heard from her grand parents on either side, was she even a thought in their minds? She wanted at least something even if not fully tangible. Sitting at the computer she started to research. Finding the information she began to write a letter.

TO: SonyMusic  
Attn: Copyright Department

To Whom is may concern

I am writing in regards to a song composed by the group Our Lady Peace. They have a song called Whatever that was being used by the wrestler Chris Benoit of the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). After his tragic passing & seems their desire to break connection to his memory. I wondered what it would take to acquire the rights to this song. I will admit my desire of this is of a personal nature as I am part of Benoit's family & also in the wrestling business even if currently on a minor scale.

Thank you for any reply,  
Christina C Benoit.

Finishing the letter she makes out the envelope & sets to take it to the post office the next day as she wished confirmation on it. The day of her fathers service came & was slightly saddened by how few actually attended. For a man who so many said touched their lives, why did their back turn so quickly?  
She debated trying to sit up front with the rest of the family, then again his parents didn't try to reach her. Plus his first wife was there along with her half brother & sister. She never had real contact with them. Bret seeing her complexed touched her shoulder her head turned to look at him.  
"You do belong up there you know."  
"Maybe...but you guys have come across more like family in my time of need then they have."  
"What do you mean?"  
She turned to face him with a sigh. "Well his first wife & kids I really have no connection too, honest i don't even know if they know of me. As for my grand parents...I know Gramps had my number...I didn't get a single call."  
"Well feel free to sit with us then."  
"Thanks." She followed Bret to where him & the rest of the Harts that could make it were sitting. Her head stayed down most of the time just lost in thought. Afterwards people made their way to the cemetery which she attended. It was there that she thought she spotted a few faces she knew, but was not sure. It was also there that she was spotted. After the burial her grandfather approached her.

"Christina?"  
"Yeah."  
"My god dear...So glad you made it." She looked at him puzzled "you did get my messages didn't you?" She shook her head. "We must of left...since it happened...close to a dozen..." She looked down feeling ashamed thinking they forgot about her only to find out she was wrong.  
"I am sorry...with everything....I...I must not of checked them."  
"It's ok dear, Please come to the house though. Time to brush away the sadness & think not of any bad. A few are gathering to celebrate him." She gave a nod "You remember where it is?"  
"Not really...but I can follow you afterward?"  
"Of course." They exchanged hugs & he kissed her cheek before walking away. She made her way to Bret & filled him in.  
"See just a big misunderstanding."  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"Ok so we will see you later."  
"You guys not attending?"  
"Well wasn't planning on it."  
"Why your family was very close to him..."  
"Maybe later on. I'll call your cell if I need directions."  
"OK...thanks again." She gave him a hug before heading to the car. It was a small caravan heading towards her grandparents place.

Once there the night was spends eating & drinking (by those that could), as well as sharing great stories. That is when she thought she spotted a familiar blond standing with a shorter guy with dark hair. She was pretty sure who it was from photos she had seen. She met him a few times back in WCW, but that was over 10 years ago. She was so young it was hard for her to remember. She made her was over to the guys. They were talking & then stopped when she walked over to them.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yes?" Replied the darker haired one.  
"I think I know the answer...but not fully sure. How did you guys know...Chris?" She was unsure why she didn't say her dad...maybe because she didn't know how many knew of her there is anyone besides her grandparents.  
"We worked with him...you know...wrestling." Commented the taller blond.  
"Yes I know wrestling & what he did..." She sounded almost defensive.  
"Whoa calm down hun...He didn't mean anything by it." Commented the smaller man. "Lets start over ok? This is suppose to be a celebration in Benoit's honor."  
"Yeah your right...Well I am Christina." She extends a hand to the smaller man.  
"Whoa..hold on." Commented the blond. "Can't be...." She looks at him raising an eye brow. "Oh Shit.." Covers his mouth. "Opps sorry...but CC?"

She just nodded. "God...How long it been?" She tries to study him more. "Come on you don't remember me?"  
"Loin?" He give a small smile. "Wow...I thought it may have been you...it has been a long time."  
"OK since it seems you two made up & know each other how about cluing me in here?"  
"Oh sorry Rey. Um CC this is Rey, Rey meet Christina Benoit better known as CC."  
"OK why the second C & what relation."  
"The second C is because my middle name also started with C & when my dad brought me..."  
"WAIT...your dad?"  
"Yeah...Chris Benoit was my dad."  
"But I met his kids...Poor Daniel." Rey put a hand to his heart saying it. "And his other son & daughter."  
"Well as you can tell I am a little older then they are. My mother & him only dated for a while, before he got married the first time."  
"OK if never married why the last name?"  
"I never did find that out from my mother, all I know is she asked if it was ok & he said yes. During breaks from school he would take me to some of the WCW shows."  
"Yeah damn ball of energy she was back then too." She just gave Jericho a dirty look "Hey just telling the truth. You stopped coming though after a while."  
"Yeah a new married life & time on road kept me away from him."  
"Well nice to see you all the same Kido."  
"Kido?" Jericho just laughs.  
"OK so you two made it...anyone else?"  
"Nay." Commented Rey. "Sadly they won't either. I know some who really did, but WWE wouldn't give them time away. Seems any talk of even trying to come was frowned on. We only made it because well I'm scheduled on injury & Chris here is not currently on the roster."  
"Yep decided to try a shot at my music career." She just shook her head. "Yeah go ahead & say it...it sucks..."  
"I fully agree" Well rest of the night was spent in celebration as people slowly tickled out of the house heading for home. CC was invited to stay by her grandparents for as long as she wished. She took them up on their offer for at least the night.


	3. Chapter 3

(I know it been some time since I worked on this story Normal disclaimers apply & welcome all feed back it encourages me to keep writing)

June 25, 2009

Vince McMahon was sitting in his suite with JR, His daughter Stephanie & a few other company officers. They had been discussing the idea of adding a 4th member to the Legacy faction. They had already checked the training files, asked the three current members, explored hall of fame children that might be around the age they want.  
"Can we just find someone that resembles one of the old timers?" Questions an executive.  
"The thing is how long could we keep the charade up if we just picked some random diva?" Commented JR  
"Well we are a show...an act."  
"But fan almost pride themselves of finding out facts. How will it look if we take 3 true multi- generation wrestlers & then throw in a fake? That would ruin any integrity the faction has."

"Plus you add in Randy & Ted's pride of both being third generation...you really think they would listen to any input from someone with no bloodline to speak of?" Added Stephanie. "She would be walked all over by the three of them. Well maybe not Cody."  
"OK So we need a female that comes from the business...Any where we haven't looked?" asked Vince.  
"Well we asked Legacy if they knew of anyone...but we didn't asked the second generation team." Voiced JR.  
"The Harts?" Almost sneered Vince.  
"Well dad it was partly seeing Natalie that gave you the idea to add one to Legacy. Maybe there is another cousin or something our records missed."  
"True hun...it's like a litter of Harts." Vince looks at one of the lower ranked members. "You go see if you can find Neidhart or Smith down...NOW." The staffer nodded leaving the room. "TRY THE GYM." Vince yelled after him before the door closed.  
"Must you be so harsh?"  
"It works doesn't it."  
Stephanie just shook her head.

Harry & Tyson were in the gym working out. Well Harry was working &Tyson was spotting. The staffer stopped to catch his breath looking over at the guys. Tyson looked over seeing him.  
"One second Harry." Harry pushed the weight back up locking it to sit up.  
"What now?"  
"Seems we got company." Tyson walked over. "You OK?" The staffer nodded lifting a finger for him to wait a moment longer before he stood up strait.  
"Smith...Vince wants to see you now."  
Harry grabbed his towel walking over. "Just me?" He tried not to sound worried it was rare Vince called you himself & rarely was it good news.  
"Well...is Ms. Niedhart around?"  
"No she out with some of the other Divas."  
"Then just you." He turned leaving.  
"Well you better follow Harry." Piped Tyson.  
"Yeah I'll let you know." He took off after the man & heading up to see Vince.

Reaching the room the man swiped the room key. He opened the door for harry before he walked in himself. JR & Stephanie had left to tend to other business so it was just Vince & the one higher ranked officer.  
"Good I see you found him. Please take a seat Harry." Harry nodded a faint relaxing hoping the first name was a good thing. He moved taking a seat.  
"Please pardon my appearance Mr. McMahon I was pulled out of the gym."  
"No problem & please Vince."  
Harry gave a light smile but knew to be on guard as he seemed too friendly at least from the stories he had heard from Bret. "OK Vince...You needed to see me?"  
"Yes we are trying to find some information on a new talent & was hoping maybe you can point us in a good direction."  
Harry shrugged "Well I can try who you need to know about?"  
"Well that is part of the problem we don't know...we haven't found them. We have a certain criteria we need to fill. We need a diva that comes from wrestling blood, you know Like your cousin. We can't use her though cause we just recently put the three of you together. Any other Hart women out there for a taste of the ring?"  
Harry sat back in the chair more almost taken back by the question...or was it the way Vince worded it he wasn't sure. "Not really Vince, Oddly most of Bret's kids didn't catch the wrestling fever. Most of my other cousins are boys..." Harry looks down for a moment. "Hmmm...I do know someone...She is not a Hart by blood, but has spent some time in the dungeon."  
"What like Tyson?"  
"Yep like Tyson..." Harry gives a light smile looking up towards Vince. "On top of that she IS a second generation."  
Vince raises a puzzled brow. "Who? We don't know of any females trained in the dungeon that was not a Hart, or of another wrestler."  
"Her name is Christina C. Benoit. She goes by CC for short."

Vince almost gulped at the mention of her last name. But quickly tried to compose himself. "Never heard of her. We know Chris has a daughter...but she is too young."  
"No sir not that one. Christina was from an earlier relationship. She is 21 now, she wrestles up in Canada."  
"Let me guess you Grand Dads promotion?"  
"She been in a few, but yes she does spend time in stampede. Her main is called Monster Pro Wrestling it is out of Edmonton."  
"Any other information like best was to reach her?"  
"I could contact her if you wish?"  
"Not exactly professional, but thank you. If you could give me her contact information though?"

"Yeah I'm sure it would be OK." Harry reached into the pocket of his gym pants pulling out his cell phone beginning to go through his phone book. "You have a pen & paper I can use?"  
"Um..sure..." Vince was not expecting him to have it on hand so he takes the pad from the desk & turns it around for Harry. He begins writing down the address & Phone number before sliding it back to Vince. Vince looks it over with a nod.  
"Thank you Harry. I am sure you been most helpful. You are free to go." Harry begin to stand with a nod before heading for the door. "Oh one more thing, Please don't inform Ms. Benoit of this meeting till after we make a decision."  
"Of course sir." Harry headed out & Vince leaned back in his chair. Did he really want to work with another Benoit?


	4. Chapter 4

(OK now from this point on Harry is now refereed to at David or DH Normal disclaimer applies)

David heads back for his room pretty sure Tyson would of already left the gym. Checking his pocket he sighs not believing he had his phone, but not a key. He really hoped Tyson was there as he began to knock.

"Who is it?"

"Who you think now open up."  
"Um...can you come back in 15?"  
"What the? I don't want to know...Fine...Tell Nat I say hi." DH Rolled his eyes as he walked away heading back for the elevator. He made his way back to the gym but instead of working out he pulled out his phone making a call.

"...Hey hun...not much just wanted to see how you were...You know you always welcome to move out of that place...what you mean rushing things? We been seeing each other over a year...Things are good Tyson & Nat are being themselves...Well they are a little tied up at the moment..." He gave a faint chuckle. "How you guess?...of am I that transparent?...well sorry I'll try to surprise you more often...Well we have a few days next week...yep I'll be sure to swing by & see ya...so my uncles working ya hard?...I bet it not anything you can't handle...your sweet & soft when you need be, but when need be as tough as nails...Well if you need a loan?...hey you like family to them & you know you are to me. We help people we care about...OK fine, just keep it in mind...both things that loan if ya need it & the place to live if you want it...hey cheer up things will only get better I promise...OK CC Love ya...bye." He hung up a phone feeling bad that things didn't all seem well, yet happy to hear her voice hoping his words of things getting better being true.

CC hung up her phone a sigh on her lips as she lowered to a chair looking around her slowly emptying apartment. Sadly regional wrestling was not the best paying of jobs & at that point it was her only pay. She pushed herself to work what ever shows she could pull from Monster & then make her way to work Stampede jobs. They were not an every week show or rarely multiple shows a week. The owners wanted to make sure the performers were well rested between shows. At this point she didn't care about the rest & worried more about the pay. She had to already sell quite a few pieces of her furnishings to pay a few bills. Her cupboards we so bare you could see dust forming in them.

She couldn't believe she admitted to DH that things were tight on her end...but she didn't dare tell him exactly how bad they were. She was never one to place burden on others. She gathered a towel & her music player heading down to the gym in the basement of her apartment building. If you could even call it that. Getting to the basement she swiped her key to enter the space. The lights barely worked flickering at times, the air was stale, the thin carpet on the floor who knows when it was last cleaned. It had a few treadmills, a couple older stationary bikes, one circuit machine, and a rack of free weights.

Luckily for her it was empty at the moment & she made her way over to the circuit machine & set it up to begin working her arms. She wasn't sure how many people even used the room there, but it always gave her an uneasy feeling, that is one reason why she always enjoyed going to the near by gym, but the membership she had was one thing she had to give up to try to make ends meet. She closed her eyes hitting play on her music player. She worked out letting her mind go off to somewhere else.

After bout 30 minutes she had done most of the stations of the machine & made her way back upstairs. Her stomach growled as she reached her door. A sigh as she entered shutting the door behind her. She leaned against it with a thud thinking a moment before heading for the kitchen. Opening one of the few cupboards with anything in it she removed a packet of instant noodles. She dumped them into a bowel with some water heating it in the microwave. Once done she curled in a chair eating them as slowly as she could to stretch the time she was eating out hoping it would make her feel more full. Once done she went & changed for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The plane landing in Canada the Hart Dynasty got off to the normal welcome of fans. Once they were done they headed for long term parking to get they cars. DH said bye before heading off his own way a smile on his face as he headed to see CC. While he loved Nat & Tyson it was good to get some time alone , also not deal with them complaining about each others driving. A faint chuckle who won that argument this time. By his bet it was Nat, being home was one time Tyson didn't mind getting somewhere fast. DH debated stopping for a bite, then glanced at the time figuring he would surprised CC first then maybe take her out to lunch if she wanted.

He finally pulled into the lot of her apartment building & made his way inside. He headed upstairs to her place & knocked. At first there was no answer so he knocked again hoping he didn't miss her. He pulled out his phone calling her. A look of confusion crossed his face getting a disconnected message. Hanging up he looked up her other number glad he still had it. It ran quite a few times before a tired voice picked up on the other end. "…CC?…..It's DH, I'm outside your door….Yes your apartment, you OK?…Well I told ya when I had time off I'll swing by to see ya…Well I'll try not to tie you up to long, but how bout opening up for me?…OK Dear." He hung up the phone not liking how she sounded. He stepped back hearing the lock being undone. He offered a warm smile seeing her & not showing his worry not liking how she looked from the door way. He could tell she had lost weight since he saw her last, her face showed signs of lack of sleep or that was his guess anyways. She offered a light smile of her own before moving to let him enter.

He entered then turned watching her shut the door. "I know I said it would be a quick visit but how bout I take you out?"

'Um…I don't…."

"Nope no trying to talk me out of it….just burgers or something….nothing fancy." CC made some sort of face he could not quite place one hand crossing her midsection quickly but she moved it just as fast.

"Um…OK."

"Good it settled then go get changed I'll wait." She nodded walking toward the bedroom as he went to sit on the sofa. He tried not to be sad that she didn't seem to be as happy to see him as she normally is. As he waited he looked around him & noticed there wasn't much to see. In the main room was the sofa he was on, a table with a tv & the phone. He then looked next to him seeing the blanket & pillow. Was she sleeping out here instead of her bed. Shaking his head he got up looking, it sure looked that way. A sigh moving to get himself a glass of water. He opened one cabinet seeing it empty. "What the?" He opened a few more the same thing before finding where the glasses were moved to. He then went to the frig knowing she normally kept a pitcher in there so it would be ice cold. To his surprise that was almost the only thing in it. They joke about wrestlers keeping things bare, but this was not a jOKe as he knew she didn't really travel.

He made his way back to the main room sipping the water. Different thing ran though his mind wondering how things could have gotten like this in the month or so since he saw her. She admitted a week or so ago that things were rough, but he couldn't even begin to realize how rough they had really gotten. He stood up hearing her come out. She was just in a blue t-shirt & jeans. She looked nervous almost looking down towards the floor.

"I hope this is OK?"

"Hey it's fine." He finished the glass setting it on the floor before walking over to her taking her in a big hug. She almost jumped not knowing why she didn't expect it earlier. She quickly relaxed in his embrace. He was a big guy, but had a gentleness about him. He always seemed to make her feel safe. Stepping away he gave a soft smile. "It's just fine…you're lovely. Now lets go get that bite. He took her hand heading for the door making sure she had her purse with keys before heading out. Once she locked up they headed for his car. With everything he saw he wondered if her car 'vanished' as well, but for now felt it best not to ask. Maybe once he knew she had some food in her it would be better.

They pulled up to a local spot & got out heading in side. Luckily at home they were not bothered much with the whole celebrity thing being lead to a booth. CC grabbed the menu looking it over DH watched as her face made that unexplainable look it had at the apartment . He thinks he knew what it was now, hunger. He lightly bit his top lip worried about her. "Go ahead order what ever you want Sweetums." Her eyes glanced towards him then she couldn't help but give a fain chuckle. He smiled getting the response he wanted.  
"You haven't called me that in a while."  
"Well I know you think it silly….just wished to lighten the mood. I mean it though order what ever you want." She nodded looking back at the menu before the waitress came over taking their order. They both got onion rings, double decker cheese burgers with milk shakes. Her a malt chocolate, his a black & white. The waitress walks away & DH leans back a bit looking her over.

"OK while we wait I think we need to talk."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I told you on the phone I am not moving in with you."  
"How the…."  
She gave a sigh. "I know you saw the place….I am not blind."  
"Well why you want to stay there so bad? What happened anyways." She shoOK her head looking down. "Come on Christina….tell me." Her eyes shot up but her head did not move, very rarely was her full first name used.  
"The shop fired me….OK…sadly unemployment pays very little. You know how little the local shows pay, when there even is one."  
"When you get let go?"  
"I dun know maybe a month ago….got my last check just as bills showed up."  
"I see….well fine you not move in with me maybe I can talk to Bret?"  
"I am not gonna impose on him either."  
"Nonsense….the house is HOW big? You could take up three or four rooms & still never see him."  
"Well maybe…."  
"No maybe…." The waitress came back with their order & placed everything down. DH noticed she was sort of picking at the food taking tiny bites of it. He almost wanted to yell at her to just enjoy. "I'll be right back." He excused himself stepping away from the table & stepping outside. He pulled out his cell phone scrolling for the office number & dialed.

"…Hello personal please….Hey Jean it's DH Smith….I know ya may tell me it non my business." He picked up a bit of he fathers British accent. "But I was wonderin if ya was tryin to get a hold of Miss Benoit?…Well I am the one who suggested her, the thing is I just found out her phone number changed….Well I am not 100% sure of her new number….Hey I can vouch for her all the way, a good chip off the o'clock & spend a decent mount of time in the dungeon with myself & Nat…..That great, mind if I give her the news of the company's behalf?….thanks Jean you a doll." He smiled getting off the call before dialing the next.

"…Hey Bret around?…Well it's DH I need to ask him something…well I really want to ask him directly….Fine can you ask him to call me back…my cell he knows the number….bye." He grumbles placing the phone in his pocket not caring too much for Bret's newest girlfriend. Thinking the old man just need to settle down. He turned heading back inside & for they table seeing CC still hardly ate as he slid back into his seat. "You didn't need to wait for me."  
"Um, what…oh…" she just shrugged. "being nice." He had a feeling she wasn't being nice, it was she was just picking at it like she was when he left. He grabbed one of the ring munching on it.  
"It's OK…I got a bit of good news for ya."  
"What Bret said I can come over?"  
"Well…actually I didn't get a chance to talk to him yet. We can take a ride over later, I doubt he will say no anyways & you could really use the work out space."  
"Hmm?"  
"Well I may have a job for you?"  
"I already work with your other uncles in Stampede remember?"  
"This a bit bigger then Stampede." He read her hint of confusion. "How you like the idea of traveling on the road with us?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Wrestling of course silly….well OK maybe a valet first. You know why being trained, not that you need it."  
"What with you three? They just started that group & I am sort of unknown to everyone….besides….I..I don't know bout working for…them." Her tone dripped with displeasure.  
"CC I know the McMahon's gave your father a raw deal….even with more of the information that came out, but that was 2 years ago. Try to let bygones be bygones? It is a decent job, OK demanding at times still decent though." She bit the corner of her lip in thought & gave a faint nod. "Good girl I'll let them know ."  
"So how you pull that string?" she asked before pulling one of the ring apart sucking the onion out of it before eating the breading.  
"Well Vince asked to see me a few weeks ago. Seems they wanted another 2nd or 3rd gen diva to pair with Legacy."  
"Orton's group?"  
"Trust me he is not as bad as he comes across on camera….well…OK maybe a little."  
"What of the other two?"  
"Still learning about them. Remember I was doing house shows till recently."  
"True…OK fine….things always start as 30 or 90 day development…so if I can't deal I'm not that locked in right?"  
"True."  
"OK fine…" Dismantles another ring. "I'll still get to see you guys off screen right?"  
"Of course…I can't stay way from my girl."  
She gave a small smile & blush but the blush quickly faded. "Well if that the case I don't need to move."  
"If that the case why you need to keep it if you hardly home? I'll talk to Bret when we go bug him later."  
"Fine…what ever." CC went back to eating this time actually eating. DH was pleased to see a bit of an appetite back to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Finishing up DH paid the bill before they headed back to the car. He talked her into a shopping trip to the local mall. Sadly there DH was bothered a little more by fans then at the diner. When someone nosy enough asked about CC she was quick to say they were friends. The first few times DH heard her he was actually saddened. It got to a point where he grabbed her arm pulling her into an alcove between two of the stores. She tried not the cringe at the sudden movement.

"What's the deal?" he said looking at her. She hesitated a moment trying to compose herself & register what he was asking. "WELL!" Her eyes narrowed some as he raised his voice.  
"If you simmer down I'll explain. First let go of me." DH took a deep breath letting go of her arm. She tried to hide the fact his sudden outburst worried her. She kept her gaze on him hoping for a strong front as she talked. "Remember you are in the public eye….and word of a romance it will spread like wild fire. Remember everyone knows that cares to look that Nat & Tyson are an item. That makes you're the available single good looking one of the group. Can't ruin that can you?"  
"Well…." He looked down a bit rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Plus the job offer you told me about….can you picture the tension that can be caused if a boy friend & girlfriend are on opposing factions? So it best if in public view I am a friend…true."

He scuffed his foot thinking. "Yeah…I guess…."  
"So stop being an over barring Gloomy Gus & lets go finish what we came to do…"  
DH nodded stepping back from her, as he walked away she didn't let him see her rubbing her arm as she followed behind him.  
The first place he took her was a luggage store to find a nice & sturdy set she could use for the heavy travel she would be experiencing soon.  
"I don't know why I am bothering with these…." she tried not to sigh. "Not like I have much to put in them."  
"I'll fix that next."  
"DH!"  
"No buts…you need new things fine….that's what….friends are for." They settled on a set that actually had to be ordered & would be shipped to them so DH had it sent to his place as her living arrangement was still undecided. The next stop was a few clothing stores where he helped her pick out a few outfits that were fitting for a 'Diva'. After they were all done they headed back to the car where he placed the packages in the trunk before heading off again.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hello all, I know I have not written much lately. I have not had much of the writing bug. hope you still enjoy. As norm I only own my only people/Characters like CC & Bret's Girlfriend. Reviews Welcomed & encouraged)

They finally reached the Hart home & parked walking up to the door. D.H. knocked & they waited a moment before he rang the bell this time. He started to tap his foot with a soured look at his face.  
"Maybe he out?"  
"No….he here." commented D.H. glancing towards the garage. He pulled out his phone redialing the house. He rolled his eye hearing her voice. "Hey is Bret round?…Fine well I am out front with CC can you let us in?….You don't need to be like that….Well I would of asked when I called before if you had given him my message….Yeah I bet." At that point D.H. heard Bret in the background & being told it was no one & he was hung up on. "NO ONE? I'm no one…..that…." He gave a low grown as he first pounded on the door then ringing the bell. CC Tried not to show her worry as this behavior.  
The door flew open with Bret on the other side. "What the hell you want" he almost yelled before seeing who it was. "D.H. for crying out loud what the emergency?"  
"That…..woman of yours is." D.H. said through gritted teeth.

Bret took a deep breath stepping to the side letting them both in keeping a close eye on D.H.. "What it is now?"  
"I was the 'no one' that was on the phone.""Excuse me?""I just called when you didn't answer the first time. I heard her tell you no one was on the phone & then she hung up on me."  
"Maybe she said no one cause she thought the call dropped.""Shouldn't she of told you who was on it then. Let me guess she didn't tell you that I called a few hours ago either?""Um…..no maybe it slipped her mind.""What she have her next shopping trip on her mind.""D.H.!"D.H. took a deep breath & slowly let it out. "Sorry Uncle Bret. She just so inconsiderate of family.""How would you know….none of you give her a chance""But Br….""No buts.""Ok sorry." D.H. lowered his head slightly.  
"OK so what do I owe the pleasure of the two of you."

"Got a favor to ask you….well a favor for CC." Bret looked over giving her a smile but she had a hard time looking at him.  
"Well what ever it is she has a mouth she can ask it.""It nothing…really.""Come on CC What is it….you know you like another member of this family." A faint scoff came from behind Bret in the doorway soon followed by the clinking of the girlfriends high heeled shoes on the wooden floor.  
"Really….don't worry.""She needs a place to stay." interjected D.H.. CC Quickly moved her eyes to look at him shaking her head she moved back for the door & outside.  
"And they say us men have a hard time asking for help.""She is like her dad in a lot of ways….one is putting others before themselves & not knowing how to ask for help. What's up?"  
"She lost her job & the shows for her seems to be slim. That's ok though cause she just scored a gig with WWE. But before that happened they already threatening to evict her just barely missing a month, a lot of her items she sold just to make her bills." D.H. sighed looking down his voice lowering at well. "Unc she hardly had any food…." He looked up towards Bret again. Any chance you have room for her here?""Of course there is room….I did say she like family. There always room for family." They both looked towards the door way hearing a faint scream of frustration.

"What about…..her?"  
"You let me deal with that….go tell CC not to worry." Bret patted D.H.'s shoulder before leaving the room & D.H. headed outside to talk to CC who was back out by the car.  
"Well that was embarrassing enough….can we go now?"  
"Go where?""My home.""You are home.""Excuse me?"  
"Yep Bret goanna set a room for ya. Just stay clear of the bitch….."  
"D.H.!"  
"Sorry….just stay away from his… girlfriend when you home & you should be fine."  
"What about the other place."  
"Give me the keys & I'll handle what you got left. I'll get final payment & turn your keys in.""You too much D.H.."  
"Yeah I know….now lets head in."  
"Fine fine…." He walked over taking her hand then pulls her lightly into a hug kissing the top of her head before heading back for the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**(OK Over a year & I am going to take another shot at this story. You guys know the drill, read, enjoy & please review. Normal disclaim I own no one except my OCs, This is purely fiction. Also a HUGE thank you to BackofyoureMine for their very encouraging review. I don't know how far I will get in this one, or how good it will be compared to my orig concept for the story. I guess only time will tell that. )**

CC walks back in still feeing uncomfortable. She walked to where Bret was she was having a hard time keeping her eyes off the floor. "Thanks Bret."  
"Hey…it's not a problem you should know that." He placed a firm yet comforting hand on her shoulder causing her to look up a little more. "You like family to us. Even if you weren't dating my royal pain of a nephew."  
"Bret!" DH scoffs, Bret only give a faint laugh.  
"Come on I'll take you to what will be your room." Bret leads her upstairs to one of the bedroom. It had a full size bed, dresser and a small desk. "Feel free to personalize the space, consider this your sanctuary as long as you need."  
"Thanks Bret." She gave a nervous smile.  
"So working for Vince?"  
"Um…yeah…" She sounded unsure.  
"I would tell you keep your eyes open but I have a feeling you already know that."  
"I do…I am not sure how I should be feeling."  
"What's your gut tell you?"

"Not sure. I'm happy, but worried. I know DH said I'm to join an already established faction." She moved sitting on the bed while Bret went to sit in the chair by the desk.  
"OK CC why you worried?"  
"Well it's the group headed by Randy Orton. I heard he can be a loose cannon at times. Very demanding, bit of a party guy. I don't know much about Ted or Cody except their names & who their fathers are. I know all three have trashed guys like their fathers, guys like you, guys that if it wasn't for them there would be no business. I'm worried what Vince may try to get me to say about my father." She shakes her head placing it in her hands. "I don't know if I can bring myself to speak ill of anyone let alone him. I know what he did…everyone does…yet I will always have doubts I don't know why."

"Because you love him CC, you will always love him. You just want to remember the good things about him. There is nothing wrong with that. As for ripping into us old timers including your dad…remember it is an act. In your heart you know the truth. I am sure where ever he is looking down at you from he knows you won't mean them."  
She lifts her head looking at Bret tears making her eyes shimmer but not falling. "You really believe he is looking down on me?"  
He gave a reassuring smile. "I sure do, one act will not wipe the slate of all the good your father did. Plus remember they proved he was sadly a sick person in the end. I don't see god casting him out of heaven because he was sick."

She tried to smile back. "Thanks Bret."  
He stood up walking over towards her. "Hey no problem." She stood up giving him a big hug. "Now I am going to check on dinner for tonight, just relax for a bit ok?"  
"OK." He leaned down kissing her forehead before he left her room. She kicked her shoes off before falling back onto the bed a soft sigh on her lips wondering & praying things work out. She hoped Bret was right that push come to shove she can fall into the part needed & not feel too bad about what she may be made to say.

"You best stay way from my Bret." Came a faintly annoying voice from the door way.  
"Excuse me." CC sat up looking towards the door.  
"You heard me miss…don't think I'm blind to how you look at him."  
"Um…I don't know how you think I was looking at him…but I defiantly don't think it is how you think."  
"Yeah right hun come play the damsel in distress…real original."  
CC looked at the woman finally standing up. "You got some issues if you think I am interested in Bret. I respect him, look up to him. He is like an uncle to me…so if you think it is anything more then that you have a problem." She moves to the door almost in the woman's face. "Now if you excuse me….get out of my space." CC then shuts the door right in the woman's face. She goes falling back on the bed sighing. She couldn't even begin to guess why 'uncle' had a girlfriend not much older then she was…then again maybe she could guess but didn't want to.


	9. Chapter 9

**(You guys know the drill, read, enjoy & please review. Normal disclaim I own no one except my OCs, This is purely fiction. thank you to susie8807** **for their review & alert notices. I don't know how far I will get in this one, or how good it will be compared to my orig concept for the story. I guess only time will tell that. )  
****(OK I faintly remember somewhere that DH was suppose to stand for David Hart so I am going with that)**

CC Was still getting her thoughts in order when there was a knock on her door.  
"It's open." Praying it wasn't her again. The door opened with DH walking in setting a couple duffle bags down.  
"CC remind me to take you casual clothed shopping next."  
"Knock it off DH."  
"I'm serious" He waked over sitting next to where she was laying. He reached over taking her hand. "I know it was a few months since we seen each other, but we talk so often…why didn't you let me know how bad it had got."  
"Because I was handling it."  
"What by consigning or pawning items. Come on…"  
"It still worked."  
"You know you had people that could help you."  
"Asking for help was never a strong suit of mine."  
"I know…but remember we a couple. Me….you…us…"  
"Sorry David."  
"It's ok Sweetum, just try to remember ok?"  
"OK I'll try." He leaned down kissing her a few moments her arms hooking about his neck pulling him closer till a cough came from the door. David quickly looked up with a sheepish look.

"Oh…hey unc."  
"Don't hey unc me boy, you know better." Bret lightly scolded.  
CC Quickly sat up next to DH. "Bret it was just a kiss…see I'm still all covered." She said without thinking then blushing.  
Bret just rolled his eyes. "Fine…but that…" motions to the door "Stay open at all time he is in here got it."  
"Yes sir."  
"You have about 10 minutes before dinner." Bret turned & walked away.  
CC tried to wait till she figured he was out of earshot. "It may be good for his new misses to see us kissing."  
"Why…Not that I don't mind kissing you."  
"Would you believe she implied I was placing moves on Unc!"

"She what?" DH had to try to stop himself from laughing. "Come on really?"  
"Yeah really…complained about me playing the damsel in distress."  
"Man oh man…I wonder about Bret & his choice of women at times. Well come on we might as well head down." DH walked with CC down stairs heading for the large dinning room table. She stopped when she was Nate & Tyson were there along with Bruce & Ross. Of course Bret & his girlfriend as well.

Bruce looked at her with a smile. "Oh hey bosses." She joking referred to Bruce & Ross.  
"From what we heard not for much longer." Bruce replied.  
"I didn't have a chance to till you guys I only found out myself."  
"That fine girl…so you ready for tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow?" She asked moving to a seat at the table.  
"David you didn't tell her?" CC looks at DH whose look changes from biting his lip to pursing them.  
"Tell me what?"  
"That you are needed at the arena early tomorrow. Seems Vince don't want to waste time on you."  
"He hasn't even seen any of my demos….has he?"  
"Not that we know of." Commented Ross "We haven't shipped demos to Titan in quite some time. He seems to have his own schools now for most talent."  
"Yeah is was a bit of a shock when we got a call from them asking how soon they could come to check you out & maybe even film a few things." Bruce added in.

"Film a few things." CC looked a little green.  
"You'll be just find CC…before you ask one of the bags I brought to your room is your gear, you just need to pick for sure which one you want to wear that may or may not show on camera." DH tried to assure her.  
"How early is early?" She asked  
"Around 8am. We were told that is will be a film crew, a couple of the bookers & maybe a couple of the talent you may need to be seen interacting with."  
"So that would mean Orton & his band of brothers…fun." Nate sarcastically interjected.

"OK enough shop talk for now, lets eat before it gets any colder." Bret told them & everyone agreed. CC tried to eat but was too nervous to get much in her system. After dinner DH went with CC back to her room grabbing her gear bag checking over her boots which were just plain black ring boots. She then sorted the four sets of gear she had. They were all the same design, just in different color choices. The pants where lycra full length pants that were plain except on the right side starting from the waist near the back to over her hip in the front were four rip/claw marks in a contrasting color. The tops were two tone crop sport tops done in the same two colors as the matching pants.

"I personally thing the Purple with black would be great on camera for you."  
"If I am even shown on anything aired. They could just be scouting me."  
"I think you passed the scouting phase if they are sending a few of the stars up here to cut a spot involving you."  
"OK fine." She pulls out the purple with black claw marks checking it over for any needed repairs. "I'll pack the others in case."  
"God you worry to much Sweets." He watches as she packs the small bag zipping it up setting it by the door. "Well I guess I'll let you get some rest. I'll come grab you about…hmm…seven?"  
"Sounds good." She kissed DH good night before he left her room & she shut her door fall back on the bed unsure if she would be able to sleep or not that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**(You guys know the drill, read, enjoy & please review. Normal disclaim I own no one except my OCs, This is purely fiction. thank you to susie8807** **for their review & alert notices. I don't know how far I will get in this one, or how good it will be compared to my orig concept for the story. I guess only time will tell that. )  
****  
**

6:30 & CC was already up , dressed & pacing the living room almost bouncing off the walls. Luckily for her DH was maybe a minute or two early. The whole ride to the arena her foot was tapping.  
"It will be fine, just relax."  
"I'm trying, but what if there is no spark or anything? What if they don't like my performance?"  
"Hun you will do just fine. I'll be there, Nate & Ty, the 'uncles'. The cameras won't see us…but we will be there. In the ring don't pay attention to the cameras. If they need you to speak just follow their prompts. You will be fine."

The rest of the ride was quite as she stepped from the car heading inside. She was in jeans, a rich blue tee shirt , sneakers & her hair tied in a ponytail. She made her way over to Ross who was talking to a couple guys.  
"Ah here she is gentlemen." Ross proclaimed to the men he was talking to. They turned to look at her & she froze recognizing the one right away.

"Deano?" She asked with a hopeful smile.  
"Damn I should of guessed when I was told we were checking out a girl from up north." Dean Malenko commented with a smile few see from him. He walked over & gave CC a big hug. "How you doing girl…looking good…shoot if I had realized it was you…I would of told Vince I would vouch for you myself."  
She blushed a bit with a laugh. "Come on now."  
"I mean it…hey you were sharp from the first time you had a match. I am sure if anything you improved."

"Dean?" The other man called his attention from CC a moment.  
"Oh Tom sorry…just catching up." Dean smiled again placing an arm around CC's shoulder brining her over to where the guy Tom was. "Prichard this is Christina…Benny's girl." Dean was almost beaming.  
"Hold on Benny as in…"  
"Yep."  
"Nice to meet you." Tom Prichard told her extending his hand which she took in a firm shake she relaxed some being around her uncle Deano.

"So what Mr. McMahon sent all you up here & never even told you guys who it was?"  
"Well we were told a new Diva that was going to be working with legacy. That sums most of it." Dean looked over before motioning to another guy that came over to join them. CC found out he was the director for the day. He barrowed her from Dean to go over what they were hoping to film. There would be one camera focusing on her match & they would edit later what the fans may see in the video montages. There would be a shot taking outside of the arena where she would need to have a conversation with Randy. They were unsure of Cody or Ted would say anything to her or not. She just nodded as she listened.

As she looked she saw a lot more people in the building then she was planning. She shot a look towards Ross mouthing at him 'What the hell?' He made his way over to her. "What happened to this being just crew?"  
"Well word somehow leaked about you not performing for us & people wanted to come see you one last time. Titan said it was ok cause they wouldn't need extras this way. She shook her head excusing herself as she went to grab her bag heading to the back. Back there she met Donna who was an OVW trainee & would be her opponent for the shoot. As CC got dressed they went over moves for the match of course there was a few keys ones they needed to get into the small three minute spot they were going to run. Of course the biggest was the crossface for her to get the win.

CC was most surprised when she was told she would not be meeting the Legacy members before the shoot, they wanted a raw natural feel to it. She figured well if someone slips there are retakes.

She gets in position as she would any other match. Her hair is loose now flowing to almost the bottom of her shoulder blades. She was rolling her shoulder loosening them up as she heard someone warming the crowd up. A few bends to relax the hips knowing they worked the Three amigos into the match set.  
"OK Standing 5'6" hailing from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada…CC" 'Whatever' by our Lady Peace began to play. She made her way out slipping into the ring. She rolled her neck facing Donna. She didn't take notice of the one area of the arena that was primarily empty except for a few sparse people including three in hooded jackets that tried not to be stunned hearing the residence & then the music.

The bell sounded & the match started. It was quick & fast paced. The fans cheered & Ooo almost in pain when CC snapped off the Amigos. Dean was smiling watching her off to the side. The Amigos allowed CC to climb the turn buckle were she did a diving move but instead of a head butt like her father her shoulder was driven into the opponent instead. Donna kicked the pin from the dive moves only to get beat down till the Cross face could be applied getting a tap. The bell ringing CC let go rolling back to stand having her hand raised.

"OK WE GOT A WRAP!" Yell the director & CC offered Donna a hand up before slipping from the ring. They headed to the back while they set the next shot which was Randy talking/intimidating the 'promoter' into them talking to CC. they were suppose to be a street smart older guy that was not going to be intimidated even once he figured who he was talking to. If anything that gave the guy more reason to not let them talk to CC. Once CC was back in her street clothes the director went over the last scene for the group of montages.

She was to look confident yet tired, knowing she did a good show but it was draining on her. She tried not to smile with almost her father's smirk thinking that wouldn't be too hard as she hardly slept the night before. They shot her coming from the building hardly anyone around with her bag slung over her shoulder moving to the car.

"You CC?" A male's voice called her. She stopped as she was approaching a beat up looking car. Her hand braced on the roof of the car her head lowered briefly.  
"I guess depends whose asking?" She turned & the camera panned to see her looking at the three men that were talking to the promoter in the last shot. The shot on her showed the cool almost gray eyes, that had a hint of mischief to them as she dropped the bag to the ground standing upright. "Fans or foes?" She slowly asked to make the point.

"Neither." Randy replied. He glanced around before lowering his hood as did the other two. "Someone who wants to offer you an opportunity away from this dump."  
"Tell me why I should."  
"Money, fame, respect, power…for starts."  
She faintly scoffed. "Respect…RESPECT!" her teeth clenched a moment as she oddly leaned closer to the three men namely Randy since he was in the middle & talking. She then almost cracks that familiar smile that people never knew if it was friendly or menacing. "Do you even know who I am?"  
"Yes" She leans back again crossing her arms her back propped on the car behind her. "You are a very talented second generation wrestler. We only want the best…" Randy pauses as if to studier her more. "And of the females we seen you are the best."  
"Well if you really know who I am…you must be joking if you think I will ever get proper respect in 'THAT' place."  
"And that is when you take what you want. You want to join us or not…We turn & walk away the offer goes with us."

She looks to be debating a moment. "OK deal." She extends her hand which Randy shakes which his own famous smirk.  
"Welcome to Legacy CC…WWE won't know what hit it."

"THAT A WRAP!" Randy let go of her hand & she got looks she didn't like from all three before they walked away. She tried to brush it off as she headed back inside to meet back up with DH & the others as well as Dean.  
"You a natural Sweetum." DH told her kissing her cheek putting an arm around her waist.

"Dean?" She called him not fully focused on what DH said.  
"Yeah CC?"  
"Is Legacy always so….um…standoffish."  
"What you mean?"  
"Well as soon as the director called it wraps it was like I was getting the stink eye from them."  
"I think they just trying to figure you out & wonder if you are the real deal."  
"That still no reason for the cold shoulder…I am going to be working with them."

"Yeah…well…they feel they are like wrestling royalty or something & didn't like getting dragged up here."  
"Brats." She mumbled.  
"Remember you the youngest of the group, so just watch yourself."  
"Yes Dean. Am I needed for anything else?"  
"Nope…you can start traveling next week get the feel for the road, but more then likely won't make your first appearance for a few weeks while the promo's air."  
"Sounds good…see you then right?"  
"Yeah I'm on the road team." CC gave Dean a hug again before she left with DH back for the house.


End file.
